Cuentos alternativos de Kamihama
by Caco222
Summary: Serie de One Shots Interconectados, Basados en el Universo de Madoka Magica y el Spin-Offs Magia Record. Semi-AU, Yuri, Lemon


Hazuki Yusa x Konoha Shizumi

Aunque despues de partir de Tsuzuji de salvarlo para encontrar un nuevo lugar de aparente paz y estabilidad, Hazuki Yusa sabía que enfrentar el mundo no iba a ser fácil en lo absoluto. Afortunadamente no iba a hacerlo sola, aunque hubiera dado mas que todo para que las dos personas mas importantes de su corazón no hubiera pasado por las mismas tribulaciones.

Pero, lo lograron, ella era la chica del hogar, Konoha la cabeza del hogar y Ayame la niña del hogar. Hazuki y Konoha estabilizaron la situación lo suficiente para que Ayame pudiera enfocarse en estudiar para ser alguien en la vida. Manejaron los papales correspondientes del hogar con toda naturalidad, como si hubieran estando practicando para cuando llegó.

Sobre todo en las noches.

"Puedes decir algo ¿No esta el cuarto insonorisado?"

Konoha Shizumi, su compañera de cuarto, la miro por un momento de mala manera, aun con sus ojos lavandas púrpuras brillosos por la excitación, antes de verla llevar sus hermosos iris casi tras sus cuencas y ponerse tan tiesa como su blando y lechoso cuerpo podía permitír. Pudo presenciar por enésima vez la incansable imagen de verla derretirse como la crema caliente en medio de un emparadedo, derretiendose en medio de ella y el colchón.

Todo eso paso, solo soltando un leve quejido, como si temiese que Ayame escuchase en la literas sobre ellas, solo que también ya no estaban durmiendo en literas como en el orfanato, y no había necesidad de acallar sus actividades nocturnas por temor a que algún oído inocente escuche.

Konoha, Konoha, Konoha... realmente amaba esa chica, se sentía una total ganadora por tenerla a su lado, como también debajo de su ella. Hazuki se reconocía hermosa a su manera, una alta rubia tonificada con grandes y fuertes atributos, pero no creía que podía sostener una vela contra la Belleza Lavanda exótica quien era su preciosa compañera. El pequeño paquete de una bella hada con ojos y cabellos púrpuras-lavanda misteriosos, con una piel suave y cremoso como la leche recién batida, un olor propio al invierno, la presencia y porte de una total soberana de un reino de fantasía. Ella era la gobernante del hogar y Hazuki estaba mas que feliz de obedecerla, solo que en la cama mandaba mas ella por vergüenza de su preciosa perla, para realizar tal acto por iniciativa propia que Hazuki, aunque lo disfrutara aun mas que la rubia, que tampoco es que pudiera controlar sus manos a la menor oportunidad de colocarla sobre la cabecilla del hogar.

Hazuki podría atraer miradas y generar pasiones, pero Konoha creaba sueños que nunca sucederían. No tenía que saber operaciones financiera, Brack Training o lo que sea en lo que hacia la encargada de la economía del hogar para saber la millonada que saco al tener esa misma mística belleza como amiga, amante, compañera del del hogar y del cuarto. Hazuki era una completa ganadora.

Podría decir que Yusa Hazuki o alguien en su posición no necesitaba nada mas, que estar acurrucada todas las noches entre sus amplios pechos, mamando en uno de ellos y con sus intimidades aun moliendose el uno al otro suavemente, mientras esperaba que aquella belleza regordeta en los lugares mas que correcto reaccionase, y tener un tercer round esta noche, sería mas de lo que cualquiera pueda pedir, y reconocía que lo sería, si no fuera por una cuestión.

Eran Chicas Mágicas.

Los anillos en sus dedos anulares que se entrelazaban uno al otro tristemente aun no significaban un compromiso de amor entre ellas, sino una responsabilidad que pagar para que sus deseos hayan sido cumplidos. No significaba que eran heroínas de la justicia, como los manga o animes de aquellas niñas que salen de noche y salvan al mundo. No podían serlo, porque la magia estaba correlacionada con su vida. Y para mantenerla a tope, tenían que cosechar una preciada gema conocida como Grief Seed en un mundo lleno de chicas como ellas buscando el mismo preciado objeto.

"Hmm"

Un suave quejido se escucho, aparte de la succión por amamantarse de las suaves y amplias mamas de la chica abajo de ella, que logro sacarla de sus pensamientos. Soltando el dulce pezón, Hazuki miro inocentemente hacia arriba, con Konoha mirando debajo de su cuello con algo de reproche, aunque el que se mordiese el labio, solo quitaba seriedad a su siempre bella mirada.

"¿Que?"

No tenía que leerle la mente para saber que diría algo como '¿Es en serio?'

"Ya que hay tiempo debemos de aprovechar" dijo mientras se dezlisaba hacia arriba con sus labios pegados a la cremosa piel, lamiendo la deliciosa esencia que brotaba en sus poros, mordisquendo su delicado cuello y llegando a su oreja para llegar devorar su suave lóbulo. Todo mientras reafirmaba su duro cuerpo en la blanda estructura de lo que se componía principalmente su amada compañera, aplastando un par de cosas de la una a la otra.

Sacandole un suave quejido que a Konoha le fue imposible de retener. Hazuki sonrio antes de soplar en su cartílago "Mañana hay que cazar brujas" dijo renaudando su movimiento debajo de su cintura ganándose otro lindo quejido, casi un gemido de la boca de Konoha, su entusiasmo subió con eso, la prendía sus reacciones, y mas aún las que ella misma podía sacar con sus propias reacciones, como el mar brotando en medio de ellas podía atestiguar, pero antes de continuar, debía dar su justificación para proseguir con su querido acto de pasión "Quien sabe cuanto duraremos antes de obtener suficientes Semillas del duelo para una temporada, y no se si podre aguantar una temporada"

Oh, y sabía que no vivirían con solo rapiditos, Hazuki siempre tenía hambre de Konoha, puede que la chica en lavanda no hiciera nada comestible, pero Konoha misma era el plato mas delicioso que Hazuki nunca probara y dos mordiscos no la iban a llenar ni quitar las ansias.

La violeta chica realmente no podía decir mucho, porque conocía muy bien a su compañera de vida, no podia hacer mas que reprocharle por no controlarse un poco mas y hacerlo todo con mas calma "¡T-tonta Ghh!"

Pero podía arriesgarse en caer a gritar su nombre y muchas otras cosas toda la noche, hasta quedar fonica si arriesgaba abrir su boca mas de cinco segundos.

Las caderas de ambas se rasparon nuevamente esta noche con velocidad y firmeza, restregando sus babosos clítoris brotando de pasión de la una a la otra. Hazuki se quedo llamando en gemidos el nombre de Konoha una y otra vez al pie de su oído, mientras la misma Konoha temía decir algo a sus ruegos y empezar a ser vergonzosamente muy vocal y declarar cosas nunca dichas, con todo el amor y la pasión, que su desarrollado y aun siguiendose desarrollando cuerpo pudiera reunir.

Sintió una mano agarrando un puñado de su nalga con fuerza, Konoha en respuesta soltó un quejido antes de sentir a Hazuki apoyándose y cambiando de marchas, amenazando con tumbar la cama recién reemplazada debajo de las chicas por el áspero tratamiento repentino. Konoha perdió por un momento el aliento, antes de recuperarlo y buscando como un naufragó buscaba una tabla en medio del mar, la firme espalda de la preciosa rubia de la cual agarrarse, clavando sus uñas en un intento de tratar de no soltarse y caer en el vacío sideral. Su boca que perdio el aire por un momento, dio una bocanada desesperada y busco el enrojecido cuello del esfuerzo de la luz de sus ojos para acallar el grito hacia el mundo, mientras era lanzada a las estrellas al no poder resistir la carga y la fuerza de sentidos en su suave estructura por todo lo que Hazuki le daba y aun le tenía por dar, dejando atrás un cuerpo sin pensamientos ni razón para que su amante lograra también la dulce liberación.

Esta misma dejo cero apariencia de suavidad y se concentró en alcanzar el dulce orgasmo de esta noche, gracias al mas dulce cuerpo que por alguna fortuna en alguna vida pasada logro obtener. No le importó para nada el duro mordisco o los graves rasguño tras su espalda, ya estaba muy acostumbrada por las calidas y frías noches en la casa Tsuzuji. Solo siguio enfocandose en su trabajo actual, dejando su cara escurrir un monton de sudor en el colchón al lado de la cabeza de Konoha, que se movía sin fuerza en todas las direcciones, con sus chirriantes intimidades soltando un enloquecedor sonido por las fuerzas G en proceso, lubricadas constantemente por los líquidos brotando sin afán de acabar en recompeza a su insaciable excitación, con las patas de la cama estando a punto de gritar no mas por el desgaste del duro traqueteo, con la cabecera de la cama golpeando una y otra vez la fractura de la pared de tanto golpeteo

Por un momento deseo ser un hombre, o Konoha, ambos se podían satisfacer bastante rápido, por lo menos la mitad de esa afirmación lo había comprobado.

Y la otra mitad, nada mas le hubiese encantado llenar hasta el borde, una y otra, y otra vez por todas partes a su amada dueña del hogar, hasta quedar seca como una uva pasa. Tal vez llenar este acojedor hogar con pequeñas Konoha corriendo como Hazuki, le harían bastante ilusión a la nueva hermana mayor Ayame.

Despues de un rato de estar ahí, casi agarrando su premio y aun si poder alcanzarlo, decidió que debía cambiar de perspectiva. Pero antes de bajar de marcha y buscar aire, para otra vez ponerse en punto y renaudar, sintió su pecho empujados hacia arriba por otro par de globos y un llamado tan glorioso como ninguno que haya escuchado.

El rudo tratamiento había empujado a Konoha Shizumi a dar la vuelta por todo el cosmos hasta llegar al sitio en el que comenzó su viaje de la imaginación. Pero su mente consiente no era quien gobernaba su cuerpo después de tal aventura, ahora era aquella conciencia oculta con solo pensamientos de pasión y deseo por la mas preciosa las niñas, quien brillaba con mas fuerza que la luz del sol y que no podía creer que se fijara en alguien tan extraña, con tantos aneurismas e histrionismos como ella.

"¡Hazuki-chan!" Su boca se aflojo llamando a su amada, mientras era lanzada sin contemplación por las estrellas nuevamente, aunque su vista siempre se fijaría en aquella estrella especial que la calento desde que tenia buenos recuerdos "¡Y-Yusa H-Hazuki ¡t-te amo! ¡TE AMO!"

Te amo

Cuando Hazuki reacciono, estaba de espaldas con el colchón debajo de este, con espasmos recorriendo su cuerpo y aun tratando de recuperar el aliento. Solo podía ver el lindo techo de madera sobre ella, mientras pensaba que necesitaban colocar un espejo aun mas lindo colgando en ese.

Pero la verdad era que no sabía muy bien que paso, pero sabe que fue enviada a volar bastante lejos, ella ya había tenido orgasmos, pero ninguno tan fuerte como el que tuvo ahora... o hace mucho, por lo menos no tan fuerte como para perder la razón de forma indeterminada, eso era Konoha siempre.

Pensando en ella y preguntando donde estaria ahora, movió como pudo la mano a su lado, tratando de sentir la suave y calida carne de su fiel compañera, solo para no encontrarla. Después de no hallarla a su lado, pensó que tal vez ya sea de madrugada y se haya levantado, pero dudaba que la dejara desnuda sin una cobija encima para protegerla del frio aire del acondicionador, aunque no sintiese ningún frio. No, era aun reciente, solo que perdió el sentido del tiempo.

Apoyándose en sus temblorosos brazos, alzo su cabeza y vio el cuerpo de Konoha moviéndose aun irregularmente, estaba con la cabeza en dirección a la cabezera de la cama, Hazuki estaba con la cabeza en dirección contraria, dando a mostrar que con el orgasmo se hecho hacia atrás, separándose del calido y acojedor cuerpo de su amante.

Que en recuerdo, un fuerte estremecimiento zarandeo el cuerpo de la exótica niña, dando como resultado que un pegajoso liquido brotara de su brillante y preciosa intimidad, cayendo tan lejos y con fuerza como en la cara de Hazuki.

Parpadeo confundida.

Se fijo que su cuerpo y el de Konoha, estando ambas cubiertas del pegajoso y brillante líquido, aun estando conectadas por hilos gruesos que nacían de sus hinchadas intimidades, logradas por las acciones locas de esta noche, Hazuki tomo un poco de aquel líquido pegajoso escurriendose en medio de sus pechos con sus dedos y sintió el inconfundible sabor de la Chica Lavanda a quien pertenecía su corazón, vio con mejor detalle su propia intimidad y cuando sentía un espasmo recorriendola veía que aun brotaba en menor fuerza aquel fluido erótico en recompensa por su llegada ¿Se habían estado corriendo todo este tiempo y cubriendose de la corrida de la una a la otra? Eso la asustó un poco, Konoha era sensible y no quería que le pasara algo por sobre-extasis, pero aun era un poco fascinante la imagen del borde final que ambas llegaron antes de la ruptura del placer, Hazuki arrastro su pesado y pegajoso cuerpo al lado de Konoha, tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya llevando sus labios al anillo del dedo la violeta chica. Sintió Konoha calmarse a su lado, Hazuki siguió pechichando a la gema de su alma hasta que sintió su respiración estabilizarse.

La Pelirubia se quedo despierta con la imagen de Konoha bañada en sus propios pervertidos fluidos de la que fue su amiga, su amante y la que ahora es, su compañera de vida. Ambas cuidaban de la que era su hija en todo menos en sangre, ambas construian un lugar de seguridad en la que nada pudiera interrumpir su paz, pero mientras Konoha no quería ver nada con nadie aparte de ellas tres, Hazuki sabía que estaban en una lucha cuesta arriba para tratar de tener aquellas semillas para aun seguir sin problemas.

Habían grupos mas fuertes y numerosos que ellas tres, habían chicas mas fuertes en solitario que ellas tres juntas... No, era inevitable que el conflicto surgiera con alguien por tratar de obtener aquel limitado y preciado recurso, y ellas no tendría la fuerza para confrontarlo... Al menos que buscasen alianzas, personas en las que confiar, para tratar de presionar o aflojar en negociaciones sobre las Grief Seed. No todo el mundo eran tan buenos como aquel Director, o generosos, las ambiciones y codicias estaban a la orden del dia, pero se podía encontrar términos medios si la parte contraria quisiera negociar y evitar causar innecesarios conflictos. Todo eso se puede hacer si lograra que Konoha saliera de la imagen de ellas en un pequeño rancho en algun valle viviendo felices el resto de sus días, como se lo pasaba haciendo al ver fincas por internet cuando creia que nadie mas veía, Hazuki le encantaría que se realizara aquella imagen pero tal cosa sería imposible... no hay brujas en los bosques en este cuento de hadas.

Acurrucandose en el bañado cuerpo en su esencia de su... mas que segura futura esposa, y tapando a ambas en una cobija perdida de toda clase de cálidos líquidos, Hazuki pensó que lo que vendrá sera difícil, pero si estaban ellas tres, estaban segura de que conseguiría de cualquier manera alguna bella felicidad.


End file.
